Sem Sentido
by Victoire Lestrange
Summary: Eu nunca fui medroso, que isso fique bem claro. Mas ter que me declarar vestindo a blusa rosa baby-look da irmã da Hinata porque um cidadão cover da Lady Gaga vomitou em mim é um puta sacanagem.
1. Chapter 1

**Sem Sentido**

**Primeiro Capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

_"A primeira impressão é a chave para um bom e sólido relacionamente. Isso define se o casal será aquele que todos invejam ou aquele que briga cada vez que estão à 50 metros um do outro. E, cara, eu fudi tudo com ela as duas vezes que nos conhecemos e reencontramos." - __**Uchiha Sasuke**__._

* * *

Eu podia começar dizendo que acordei com o canto dos passarinhos, que saí saltitante do quarto dando bom-dia para todas as lindas empregadas da casa e que agora estava tomando um delicioso café-da-manhã com meus pais.

Mais é claro que eu não sou uma pessoa tão falsa assim.

Pelo menos é o que eu acho.

Acordei com às cinco da manhã com o Naruto - _meu autoproclamado melhor amigo _- me ligando pra perguntar onde estava o dever que a Anko passou semana passada. Agora eu me pergunto... _Como eu diabos vou saber_?

Depois de quinze minutos tentando convencer aquele dobe de que bolas de cristal ainda não vendem no Mercado Livre e que nem se vendesse eu teria uma, ele finalmente desligou.

Dormi mais trinta minutos quando fui acordado pelo meu irmão mais velho abrindo a porta com tudo e secando o cabelo no meu banheiro.

Com toda a calma do mundo fui perguntar pra ele o que estava fazendo ali, e com a maior cara de santo aquele filho-da-mãe se virou pra mim e disse: "Otouto, o espelho do meu banheiro me deixa gordo."

E pensar que anos atrás eu agradecia por não ter irmã.

Qual é a diferença de ter uma e ter o Itachi?

Bem, o meu irmão não chega da escola com amiguinhas gostosinhas.

1x0 pra irmã imaginária.

Levantei da cama - derrotado pelo espírito feminino do Itachi - e arrastei meu cobertor quente e macio pelo corredor, descendo as escadas como uma lesma.

Finalmente cheguei ao meu objeto de prazer: O enorme sofá recém-comprado pela minha mãe. Ela odiava que deitassem nele mas eu acordaria antes dela de qualquer jeito.

Dei de ombros me esparramando, naquele momento eu tinha certeza de que nada estragaria meu dia.

Senti uma lingua molhada e macia lamber minha bochecha, me fazendo cosquinha. Que coisa, eu não me lembrava de ter levado nenhuma garota pra casa.

Estiquei o braço pra fazer, quem quer que seja a sortuda, parar mas no lugar em que devia estar um longo cabelo macio, só conseguia encontrar pêlo.

Mas que diabos...?

Abri os olhos dando de cara com os alegres olhos azuis da Annie, minha Rusky Siberiano. Ela estava abanando o rabo pra mim, encolhida ao meu lado debaixo do cobertor e parecia dizer: "_Hey, chefe! Finalmente aceitou meu convite de dormir comigo_?"

Dei um berro pulando do sofá, o que - graças à Lei da Gravidade - me fez cair de cara no tapete persa da minha mãe. Deus abençõe a compulsão dela por coisas macias.

Meu grito foi tão alto (ou quem sabe eu dei um baque tão grande no chão?) que meu irmão apareceu no alto da escada com os olhos arregalados e a Annie escondeu o focinho com as patas.

Levantei tocando meu nariz.

Ouch, tadinho... Levou todo o impacto.

- Sasuke-kun! - me virei pra minha mãe que me olhava aterrorizada e cobria a boca com as mãos ao lado do meu pai que parecia usar toda a força de vontade pra não rir.

É, se fosse ele eu queria ver.

Mas foi ai que a realidade caiu sobre mim. Itachi já estava vestido como se estivesse de saída, meu pai de terno e minha mãe acordada...

Virei para o enorme relógio no canto da sala.

Ah, são só 7h55.

**Puta que pariu!**

Levantei desesperado do chão arrancando a roupa pelo caminho, as empregadas da casa já estavam acordando e deram pequenos gritinhos corando enquanto eu passava.

Que coisa, parece até que nunca viram homem na vida.

Se bem que considerando a fuça dessa gente... Cristo, eu devia dar um prêmio pra que traçou essas mulheres.

Fiz uma mágica escovando os dentes, penteando o cabelo e abotoando minha camisa do uniforme ao mesmo tempo. Pelo espelho, pude ver o Itachi escorado no batente da porta rindo como um tarado assistindo True Blood - oh, bem... Vocês entenderam.

Cuspi o resto de pasta que não desceu pela minha goela e quase caí de susto quando meu irmão se aproximou arrumando meu cabelo.

Deus, ele foi abduzido por aliens?

- Sabe, Otouto... - começou distraídamente, arrepiando a parte de trás do meu cabelo com gel. - Algum dia eu vou me arrepender por não ter me aproveitado de você nesse momento, mas eu realmente fiquei com peninha agora.

- Hã? - acho que o secador dele tava tão quente que fritou os poucos neurônios sobreviventes.

- Você se esqueceu de que... - se curvou, um sorriso divertido enfeitando seus lábios enquanto sussurrava no meu ouvido. - Hoje nós só teremos aula às 10h00?

A escova de dentes caiu da minha mão.

_Choque_.

Eu sou um idiota.

_Choque_.

Não acredito que eu me esqueci.

_Choque_.

Eu tinha falado disso ontem com o Itachi!

...Descansar, soldado.

x**X**x**X**x

- Eu não acredito que você se esqueceu tão rápido! - franzi o cenho olhando pro borrão que passava pelo vidro escuro do carro do Itachi. Desde às 8h00 ele continua rindo disso.

- Sério, as vezes eu me pergunto quem é o irmão mais novo. - resmunguei virando pra ele. - E porquê diabos você começou a se arrumar às cinco da manhã? - sim, eu to revoltado. Por culpa dele eu caí de cara no chão e to cheio de olheiras.

- Oh, Otouto. - eu sinceramente odiava aquele sorriso que dizia que a resposta era muito óbvia. - Você se esqueceu disso também? Na sexta a mamãe pediu pra gente acompanhar nossa prima, ela e a tia Hikari estão vindo pra cá.

- Mesmo? - perguntei surpreso tentando lembrar o que eu estava fazendo quando minha mãe falou isso.

A gente estava em casa, jogando Guitar Hero (bem, eu jogando e o Naruto berrando à cada nota perdida). Lembro dela falar "Crianças!", "Prima", "Mudando" e "Escola".

Eu achei que as criaças da prima dela estavam mudando de escola e não que as 'crianças' éramos nós e que a 'prima', 'mudando' e 'escola' queriam dizer: "_Sua prima está se mudando para a escola de vocês_".

- Só por isso? - balancei a cabeça saindo dos meus devaneios. - Você está se arrumando pra aquela pirralha meio gótica que vivia chorando por qualquer merda? Quero só ver sua cara se ela continuar estranha como era da última vez que a gente se viu. - não evitei a risada.

- Uchiha Itachi nunca faz nada pela metade, okay? - rolei os olhos. Só o dever de casa, a lavagem do carro, o hamburguer do Mc Donald's, aqueles quebra-cabeças de 500 peças...

- Então, sabichão. Ilumine minha mente pouco desenvolvida.

Reparei vagamente que tinhamos estacionado quando ele tirou o telefone do porta-luvas e quase o esfregou na minha cara.

Antes que eu pudesse reclamar com ele sobre como meu nariz ainda estava dolorido e sensível, meus olhos se focaram na tela do telefone.

A garota na foto era gata, _muito gata_.

Estava vestindo uma mini-saia e uma blusa social branca transparente o suficiente pra eu conseguir ver a sombra do sutiã preto. Seu cabelo era o mesmo rosa que eu me lembrava, mas muito mais brilhante e bem cortado (antigamente ela parecia aquelas índias com o corte reto. Dizia que era pra esconder a testa). Um maxi-óculos escondia as esmeraldas verdes chorosas que eu cansei de caçoar e um sorriso, parecido com o do Itachi quando ia fazer merda, enfeitava sua face.

- Itachi... - engoli seco, arregalando os olhos quase infantilmente pra ele. - Sério, desgraçado. Que porra fizeram com a nossa prima? Quer dizer, não tinha como ela ficar assim!

Ele riu tirando o telefone da minha frente devagar, quase como se fosse um adulto convencendo um bebê a largar um doce.

Foi ai que eu reparei que estava agarrando o celular com ambas as mãos.

- Vamos entrar, Otouto. Ainda faltam quinze minutos pra bater o sinal e a mãe dela disse que só iam chegar quase em cima da hora. - balancei a cabeça resmungando algo que nem eu entendi.

Continuei andando emburrado, ignorando o pessoal que passava e tentava me comprimentar. Eu tinha uma prima gostosa que simplesmente me odiava mais do que tudo na vida.

A vida não é justa, né?

- Não faz essa cara! - ouch, não acredito que ele jogou o braço em cima de mim colando nossas bochechas enquanto ria igual uma hiena. - Você é meu irmão, Uchiha-baby! Ela não pode te achar nada menos do que uma belezura. - piscou.

- Você fala isso porque não foi você que ela amaldiçoou até a quinta geração antes de ir embora. - gruni.

Olhei em volta, as garotas pareciam quase desmaiar de emoção ao nos ver abraçados.

Por acaso elas acham que a gente vai fazer uma cena yaoi?

Hn, depois eu sou o maluco.

Respirei fundo agarrando o braço do Itachi e tirando-o de cima do meu ombro. Deus, a criatura é pesada!

Pensei que ele ia começar a reclamar sobre como na 'época dele' os irmãos mais novos eram bem mais úteis pro irmão mais velho mas ao invés disso ele riu jogando o cabelo para trás.

Estanquei no lugar olhando pra ele com a sobrancelha arqueada. _Saiu do armário, hn_?

- Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi sobre garotas, - quem vê falando assim até acredita, ele só sabe arrancar o sutiã e tirar a calcinha delas. Falo mesmo. - é que elas dão _muita_ idéia pros comentários no banheiro.

- Então... - pausei um instante, batendo o dedo na ponta do nariz. - você espera que a nossa prima vá com elas pro banheiro e pergunte o que acham de você?

Posso não ser um expert em mente feminina, mas isso é o _cúmulo_ do absurdo.

Ir no banheiro com garotas _desconhecidas_ pra fofocar sobre o próprio _primo_ e pedir a _opinião_ delas?

Tá parecendo até aqueles filmes idiotas que quase me fizeram acreditar que a escola era maneira. Cadê as professoras sexys? E as líderes de torcida peitudas? As daqui parecem o puro-osso das 'Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy'.

- Teme! - franzi o cenho ao escutar o grito agudo do ser humano mais sem noção do mundo. Uzumaki Naruto correndo na minha direção como um São Bernardo. Só faltou a língua pro lado de fora.

- Dobe. - resmungue chegando um pouco pro lado, vai que a criatura não tem freio. - O que foi agora? - perguntei curioso, vendo-o praticamente me arrancar do lugar como se estivesse procurando algo.

- Cadê ela? - não consegui evitar a risada, vou mandar o Naruto e o Itachi pro Dr. House porque não é possível. Seres humanos podem ser burros assim?

- Bom, se você está falando da sua amiguinha imaginária... - fiz minha melhor cara séria, mordendo minha língua pra não rir. - é melhor começar a procurar debaixo da sua cama e não debaixo de mim. Eu gosto de um pouco de carne. - pisquei.

A cada vermelha do Naruto foi o ponto alto do meu dia cheio de _pequenos _probleminhas.

Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Daqui a pouco o Orochigay aparece sorrindo pra mim e me chamando de '_Sasuke-kun_'.

- Teme, cadê a sua prima? Tia Mikoto disse que vocês vinham com ela hoje! - tudo bem, congelei no lugar. Todos meus lindos neurônios morrendo de inanição.

O Naruto, esse dobe com 'D' maiúsculo, escutou o que minha mãe estava dizendo?

Céus, eu vou voltar pra minha cama e esperar a morte chegar.

Hn... Isso foi emo demais.

- Segundo o Itachi, ela vai chegar na hora do sinal bater então não deve demorar muito. Não é, Itachi? Hey, _Itachi_! - sim, o ser humano teve a capacidade de me deixar falando sozinho enquanto sussurrava no telefone.

- Espera Otouto. - resmungou desligando o celular. - O sinal já vai bater, fiquem me esperando na porta da sala que eu vou ter que buscar a Sakura. - encarei-o como um demente. Talvez uma pequena parte de mim esperasse que a 'prima', da qual todos se referiam _e_ se lembravam, fosse uma gêmea da que eu zuava aos 11 anos.

Eu só podia rezar pra que ela não guardasse mágoa no coração. Dá câncer, sabiam?

Antes que eu pudesse fazer algum comentário engraçadinho pra quebrar o clima tenso em que eu me meti, ele já tinha disparado até a nossa vaga cantando pneu pra fora da escola.

De duas coisas eu estava certo: 1º → Deus é pai e aquele carro não é o meu e 2º → Ele realmente se esforça quando quer impressionar alguém.

Ri comigo mesmo colocando as mãos dentro do bolso e caminhando ao lado do Naruto para dentro da escola.

Ênfase para o resto da gangue que foi atrás da gente perguntando coisas sobre a prima que eu nem sabia lembrava até poucas horas atrás e só tinha visto (atualmente) por uma foto colada no meu nariz deficiente.

Assim que chegamos à porta da sala, Anko cruzou os braços dando um olhar que faria Chuck Norris se borrar nas calças.

Dez minutos de explicações intermináveis sobre como eu estava tentando ser gentil e responsável, esperando minha prima para que ela não tivesse que entrar sozinha na sala, Anko finalmente me deixou ficar do lado de fora.

Aha! Só eu. Arrumem uma prima como desculpa pra vocês idiotas.

Cruzei os braços e fiquei olhando enquanto a tiazinha da limpeza passava pano no corredor. Arqueei a sobrancelha quando ela fez um círculo perfeito à minha volta.

Será que ela é muda ou tímida o bastante pra não chegar e dizer: "_Queridinho, pode chegar para o lado? Eu preciso passar pano ai_." ou até mesmo um: "_Capeta! Sai da frente, moleque! Eu querendo trabalhar e fazendo nada escorado na parede_!"

Não, ela tinha que deixar um círculo bem visível à minha volta e ainda sorriu pra mim dizendo: "_Fique ai paradinho até secar_."

Bom, não era como se eu quisesse sair correndo pra escorregar no piso molhado. Eu tive infância, tá?

Tudo bem, só deu um _pouquinho _de vontade. Aquela que vem lá da parte mais sombria e cheia de poeira do nosso inconsciente.

Profundo.

E então aconteceu, uma _idiota_ veio correndo na minha direção carregando três livros _monstros_ nos braços e não parecia estar enchergando um palmo na frente da cara.

Quando ela ia passar na minha frente, acabou escorregando e - maldito reflexo - eu me estiquei pra segurá-la. Seria heróico se tivesse dado certo.

Aquelas merdas de livros eram tão pesados que eu acabei caindo com ela em cima de mim.

Graças à Deus todos estavam na aula e não viram a posição estranha em que estavamos. Eu estava com uma mão no peito dela - _não que fosse grande coisa _- e outra dentro da saia dela.

Pra completar ela segurou a minha camisa tão forte que arrebentou a maioria dos botões, então a cara dela estava bem em cima do meu peito.

Completando, ela estava tão corada que eu achei que o rosto dela fosse explodir.

Pareceu uma cena clichê de anime quando todo mundo aparece colocando a cabeça pra fora da sala com os olhos arregalados assistindo o tipo de situação que faz você querer desesperadamente dizer: "_Não é isso o que vocês estão pensando_!"

Nunca mais vou rir daqueles maridos safados que usam essa desculpa. Pode muito bem ser verdade e ninguém acredita.

- Sr. Uchiha! - virei minha cabeça para Anko, que me olhava de um jeito um tanto... Intimidador. - Pensei que fosse esperar sua prima e não ficar fazendo coisas indecentes com meninas mais novas!

Oh, então é por isso que o peito dela era tão pequeno.

- Nossa, Otouto. Se eu soubesse que você estava tão ansioso, eu tinha te levado comigo. - céus, comecei a hiper-ventilar virando a cabeça com medo para frente.

Itachi estava sorrindo divertido pra mim de mãos dadas com 'A' garota, que mordia o lábio inferior tentando rir.

Ah, capeta!

- Bom saber que certas coisas não mudam, não é? - ela sorriu maliciosa prendendo o óculos de sol no alto da cabeça. Com certeza ela não parecia a prima tímida que eu tinha à alguns anos atrás. - Não vai comprimentar sua priminha, Sasuke-_kun_?

Oh, bom Deus... _Porque você me odeia tanto_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sem Sentido**

**Segundo Capítulo**

* * *

_"Sabe, irmãozinho, você ainda tem muito o que aprender. O inferno já está cheio de boas intenções. Arrume outra coisa pra usar como desculpa." - __**Uchiha Itachi.**_

* * *

Depois dos vários desastres que aconteceram comigo desde a hora que eu acordei, pensei que Deus me daria uma pausa quando fui mandado para a secretaria por 'assediar' uma garotinha.

Pena que eu sempre estou errado.

Aparentemente, a bêbada da minha diretora ainda não chegou e por isso cá estou eu nessa sala sinistra olhando pra última pessoa que eu queria ver hoje: Orochigay.

Não que eu tenha algo contra o fato dele parecer ter aversão ao sol, ou não gostar de lavar a cabeça. Mas ele precisa ficar olhando pra mim?

Sério, se fosse mulher eu achava que tava me dando mole...

_Oh, céus._

Era só o que me faltava.

- Vejamos, Sasuke-kun... - reprimi uma careta quando ele se levantou da cadeira da Tsunade e quase rastejou pra perto de mim. Acho que ele pensa que é uma cobra. - Não sabia desse hobby seu.

- Oh, por favor! - quase rosnei irritado. - Quer dizer, você viu a cara daquela criança! Porquê eu ia assediar aquela tábua?

- Diga-me você, viram os dois no chão numa posição um tanto... _reveladora_.

_E você tem cara de estar precisando de uma mulher mas nem por isso eu to jogando na sua cara_! pensei fervorosamente, mas é claro que eu não ia falar em voz alta.

Aha! E depois dizem que eu não sei ficar de boca fechada.

- Olha, _sensei_... - fiz questão que ele notasse o tom irônico. - Você não é o diretor da escola, então eu sinceramente não entendo porquê deveria me justificar com você.

- Que língua tão afiada, Sasuke-kun. - okay, eu nunca fui mentiroso e não é agora que eu vou começar a ser. Eu to me borrando de medo desse traveco. - Gostaria de ver o que faria com ela quando...

- Já é o suficiente, Orochimaru. Pare de assustar a criança! Itachi-san e Sakura-san já me explicaram o que aconteceu. - relaxei contra a cadeira quando a porta se abriu e por ela passou a diretora Tsunade.

Deus, eu prometo que nunca mais a chamo de bêbada. Essa semana pelo menos. Já é um começo, não?

Foi então que meu cérebro computou outra coisa. Como assim o Itachi e a Sakura explicaram o que tinha acontecido? Eles não tinham insinuado que...

Okay, eu sou um idiota lesado.

Eu aqui me preocupando dela me achar um maníaco sexual e ambos rindo da minha cara. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida de que ela ainda me odiava, aqui estava a prova em maiúsculo e neon dizendo: Se fudeu, otário!

Seria engraçado, se o otário não fosse eu.

- Então... - comecei fazendo minha melhor voz inocente. - Isso quer dizer que eu já posso ir, Tsunade-sama?

- Não, eu queria mesmo falar com você. - bufei cruzando os braços enquanto ela se sentava na cadeira, enchendo uma caneca com algo que eu nem quero saber o que é. - Bom, a irmã da sua mãe voltou para o país recentemente e deixou a Sakura aos cuidados de você e do Itachi, não é?

Fala sério, só eu fui pego de surpresa com essa notícia? Maldito video-game. Até o Naruto tá ficando mais esperto que eu. Cruzes, que blasfémia.

- Shizune e eu estavamos conversando e vimos que você e a srta. Haruno estão no mesmo ano. Isso é muito bom. - boiei legal nessa parte. - Recebi um pedido extremamente específico de que a Sakura tem que estar feliz nessa escola. Compreende o que eu quero dizer? - ela se inclinou para mim, como se estivessemos falando em códigos. E eu não estava entendendo nadinha.

- Hã... - lambi meu lábio inferior tomando uma respiração profunda antes de continuar. - O que quer dizer, Tsunade?

- Por Deus, Sasuke! - fiquei um pouco indignado quando ela bufou pra mim. - O pai dela é Akasuna no Keiichi. Primogênito e atual cabeça da família principal da _Yakuza_!

Arregalei meus olhos, se eu sabia algo sobre essa família, ela foi criada em 1915 é a maior família da Yakuza, com mais de 40 mil membros e dividida em 750 clãs. Seu Oyabun (líder) é o Akasuna no Keiichi.

Pai eterno, então é por isso que a Sakura sempre usou o nome de solteira da mãe dela? Jesus, porque ninguém nunca me conta as coisas importantes?

_Porque você é uma mané e nunca escuta quando te contam_. Uma voz zombateira cantarolou na minha cabeça. Agora, pra completar, eu to ficando maluco.

- E... Porque está contando isso pra mim, diretora?

- Bom, porque o Keiichi não é a pessoa mais delicada do mundo, e ele quer a filha dele feliz. - quase me enfiei dentro da cadeira quando ela se inclinou ameaçadoramente pra mim. - Quero que siga ela para todos os canto, que eu não a escute dar nenhum suspiro aborrecido, porque se ela der... _Eu vou matar você antes que me peguem_.

Apesar da ameaça explícita, nem tentei esconder o sorriso que se formava no meu rosto, oportunidade de ouro, hn?

- Não sem preocupe, Tsunade querida! - dei meu sorriso mas simpático dando uma piscadinha para ela. - Será um prazer apresentá-la à escola.

Tsunade pareceu satisfeita com minha boa reação, sorrindo aliviada mas logo me mandando para fora da sala com a desculpa de que tinha muitas coisas importantes para fazer além de conversar comigo.

Porque eu tenho a sensação de que vou vê-la mamada no intervalo?

x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Levantei a sobrancelha quando encontrei a Sakura e o Itachi tendo uma conversa animada do lado de fora do corredor. Qual é, de mim ela tem raiva e fica toda cheia de fuxico com ele? Onde estão os direitos iguais para todos?

- Finalmente, irmãozinho! Agora estou devendo um cinema e jantar para a Sakura por fazê-la mentir, dizendo que vimos você apenas ajudar a menina e ser atrapalhado como sempre. - não era como se ele estivesse muito decepcionado por ter ficado devendo isso à ela.

- E eu vou cobrar o mais breve possível. - como é? Ela deu uma piscadinha sorrindo maliciosa pra ele, ou eu to vendo coisas? - Liga pro Sas mas tarde, ele tava querendo falar com você.

Aproveitando que eles estavam distraídos se despedindo, tive um arrepio involuntário. Akasuna no Sasori era o meu bicho-papão dentro do armário. Acho que foi mais por causa dele que eu era tão ruim com a Sakura, quer dizer, ele fazia mais ou menos o que eu fazia com ela e eu quis me vingar quando ele foi embora.

Ele fazia tudo pela irmã, inclusive destruir todos os meus brinquedos só porque ela estava brincando de casinha e o barulho que eu estava fazendo estava 'acordando' as bonecas dela na hora da soneca.

Nunca entendi o porquê dele ser um irmão tão bonzinho com a Sakura e tão ruim com o resto das pessoas. Ele casava com as bonecas dela (_sem brincadeira, ele casou uma 30 vezes num dia só_), interpretava o marido dela nas brincadeiras de 'mamãe e filha', rolava com ela pelo quintal e... Bem, acho que já deu pra ter uma noção.

Era quase como se ele fosse bipolar - o que eu não duvidava muito.

Quando ele foi morar com o pai (nunca entendi muito bem se ele e a tia Hikari se separaram ou estão tentando algo novo como relacionamento à distância. Convivência cansa. Pode apostar), o mundo dela pareceu desabar. Chorava o tempo todo, começou a acreditar quando eu falava que a testa dela era enorme (o que culminou no corte de índia horroroso) e talz.

Não nos viamos desde quando ela tinha 12 anos, a mãe dela foi para Paris estudar moda e acho que ir pra lá fez um bem danado pra ela. Claro que ela parece uma versão feminina do Sasori, mas acho que isso a gente empurra com a barriga.

- Hey, Uchiha. - saí dos meus devaneios quando Sakura me chamou, quase no final do corredor. - O que está esperando, lezado? Meu irmão não está aqui pra te levar aos chutes pro seu lugar.

Oh, é claro que ela jamais ia esquecer isso e me zuar sempre que tivesse oportunidade.

Bati na porta da sala, esperando pacientemente que a Anko se desse ao trabalho de calar a boca e vir abrir.

Se eu estivesse sozinho, tinha aberto a porta e entrado como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Mas como eu já dei uma _ótima_ primeira impressão pra Sakura, eu tinha que fazer algo pra compensar.

Bem, em todo caso tentaria perguntar suavemente se ela tem tara por maníacos sexuais. Vai que ela diz que sim e me manda abusar dela?

Eu ia ficar um pouco traumatizado, não que eu não fosse gostar mas... Cara, ia ser muita pressão pro meu Uchiha Jr.

Fui me sentar no fundão enquanto Anko fez a Sakura se apresentar para toda a turma, franzi o cenho quando todos os meus amigos - _ênfase para o todos, porque inclui os comprometidos _- começaram a comentar sobre ela... E sobre meu pequeno acidente do lado de fora.

- Teme! - como sempre, Naruto tinha que ser o primeiro a comentar naquele tom baixo dele. - Cara, a Karin tá uma fera! Ela quase cuspiu fogo na cara de uma garota que disse que você tava com aquela garotinha.

Gemi derrotado me afundando na cadeira, Karin é uma garota que... Bem, no mundo _imaginário_ dela nós somos _noivos_.

- Foi um acidente! - falei alto para todos que estava próximos de mim. - A faxineira estava passando pano e a idiota veio correndo pelo corredor carregando três livros monstros.

Eu sabia que não ia adiantar nada ficar me explicando, eles iam me zuar sobre isso sempre que possível. Seja fazendo pequenas insinuações ou até comentando isso com as alunas novatas.

Pelo resto da minha vida.

- Que seja, a gente não tá nem ai pra isso! - levantei a sobrancelha pro Neji, que se sentava no meu lado e estava quase caindo da cadeira pra falar comigo. Ele até semana passada não estava apaixonado pela Tenten?

- Que feio, Neji. - balancei a cabeça negativamente dando um sorriso malicioso. - Se já tá assim com a namorada na mesma sala, quero ver quando ela estiver longe...

Se ver o Naruto corando tinha sido o primeiro ponto alto do meu dia, ver o Neji era bônus pro mês inteiro.

- Até parece que ela ia notar. - Gaara, namorado de Yamanaka Ino, comentou apontando para uma roda de garotas que estavam em volta da Sakura. - Sério, se eu não soubesse que a Ino é apaixonada por mim, nesse momento eu estaria dando um ataque de ciúmes.

Como se combinado, todos nos viramos para as garotas examinando o rosto de cada uma atentamente. Temari - namorada do Shikamaru -, Ino - namorada do Gaara - e Tenten - hum... Namorada, _eu acho_, do Neji - estavam olhando para a rosada com um sorriso quase doente no rosto.

Pobrezinha, se ela não tivesse rido de mim mais cedo eu teria ido ajudá-la.

Se bem que ela parece estar gostando, não tirou o sorriso do rosto nem quando perguntas indiscretas como: "Você pinta o cabelo, né?" começaram.

E eu achando que só existiam tintas que deixavam o cabelo loiro, ruivo ou preto. Vivendo e aprendendo.

Será que ela ia gostar mais de mim se eu tivesse o cabelo ruivo?

Credo, nunca mais vou conseguir apagar essa imagem da minha cabeça.

Anko mandou a Sakura se sentar atrás do Lee mas antes que ele pudesse ficar feliz com a escolha (bem, a cadeira atrás dele era a única vazia), a rosadinha sussurrou algo no ouvido da professora que a fez mudar de idéia.

- Sr. Inuzuka, poderia fazer o favor de pegar a cadeira da srta. Haruno e colocá-la atrás da sua? - Anko perguntou pro Kiba, que se levantou instantâneamente aproveitando pra se apresentar pra Sakura dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

Que inferno, porque todos fazem isso? O Itachi também se despediu dela com um beijo na bochecha. Na minha vez eu vou lascar um beijo na boca dela só de sacanagem.

Me encostei na cadeira, virando o rosto para ela com um sorriso preguiçoso. Mas ao invés de sorrir envergonhada, ela_ rolou os olhos _pra mim. O que essa garota tem de errado?

- Sasuke? - senti minha coluna gelar quando o hálito quente dela tocou meu pescoço, ela estava com o braço apoiado na minha cadeira, sussurrando no meu ouvido. Oh, desgraça. - Idiota, to falando com você

- Hn? - resmunguei tentando parecer indiferente, mas na verdade eu não tava é conseguindo formular palavras com mais de uma sílaba.

- Sua camisa não estava rasgada? - sério, essa era a última pergunta que eu esperava dela. Talvez um: "Você está livre hoje à tarde." ou "Posso me sentar no seu colo?" uma pessoa pode sonhar, não pode?

- Eu sempre trago uma extra na mochila. - respondi ainda chocado, virando para olhá-la com o canto do olho.

Sakura deu de ombros voltando para o lugar e fazendo várias anotações do que a Anko estava dizendo.

Precisava me lembrar de perguntar ao Naruto se ele conseguiu achar o dever dele.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Sabe, eu adoraria narrar sobre como eu fui amostrando a escola pra ela de mãos dadas e que acabamos nos agarrando num canto qualquer.

Mas quem diz que a vida é justa comigo?

Pra começar, Itachi nos abordou logo que o sinal do intervalo bateu. Porque eu tenho a leve desconfiança de que ele estava esperando atrás da porta? Que seja.

Depois, todo o resto do pessoal grudou na gente e começou a falar com a Sakura sobre as atividades extras. A única coisa boa nisso tudo é que a Ino convenceu a rosadinha a fazer o teste para as líderes de torcida.

_Oh, pecado_...

Acabou que eles foram arrastando-a pelo colégio, eu e o Itachi ficamos largados no meio do corredor a ver navios.

Trocamos um olhar desolado.

Com certeza isso não estava nos nossos planos.

Logo Itachi se distraiu com os colegas dele e eu decidi ir procurar aqueles traidores roubadores de rosadinhas alheias.

E foi ai que eu ouvi a voz da segunda pessoa mais odiada por mim e que só perdia pro Orochigay: _Karin_.

Gemi derrotado disparando pelos corredores até encontrar uma cabeleira rosa sozinha, onde estava todo mundo?

Vi os olhos dela se arregalarem quando me viu correr até ela, mas eu ainda conseguia ouvir os passos irritados no meu encalço.

Agarre-a pelo pulso e nos tranquei no armário do zelador.

- Deus, Sasuke! Quase me matou do coração. - a sanidade retornou vagarosamente quando ouvi o som dos passos se afastando. Ai eu notei que estava agarrado à Sakura numa posição nada inocente.

O quartinho do zelador era apertado e, como a parte de trás era cheia de caixas, só tinha espaço para um ser humano sentar.

Na pressa, eu peguei-a pela cintura e as pernas dela estavam uma de cada lado meu, suas mãos agarradas à minha camisa enquanto minha mão segurava sua coxa e a outra se escorava no seu seio.

Alguém mais sofreu um déjà vu?

- Desculpa, eu não queria fazer isso. - sussurrei sem tirar as mãos dela, eu não conseguia fazer nenhum movimento. - A Karin, aquela ruiva sentada ao lado da Ino, estava correndo atrás de mim e eu não queria falar com ela.

- E por isso você resolveu se trancar num armário comigo? - bom, ela tinha um ponto. Pensei sobre isso por um instante, apertando o peito dela quase inconscientemente. - Hey, tira a mão!

- Querida, não é como se eu conseguisse fazer qualquer movimento além de respirar. - suguei o ar ruidosamente para das ênfase. - Continuando... Ela é uma maluca que me persegue, se ela nos visse juntos ia fazer o maior escândalo que você já viu. Acredite em mim.

Ela pareceu debater por um tempo consigo mesma e depois deu de ombros.

- Acho que está tudo bem. - sorriu pra mim, respirando profundamente (algo que fez o decote da blusa dela quase encostar no meu nariz. Só pra registro). - Não é como se você estivesse planejado isso.

- Oh, obrigada por não me socar e gritar o mais alto possível que eu era um maníaco violador de garotinhas alheias. - foi então que eu lembrei de algo. - Falando nisso, você e o Itachi ainda me devem pela brincadeira de mais cedo!

- Sim, eu sei. - sorriu sem a mínima vergonha. - Primeiro vamos sair daqui.

As suas mãos largaram a minha camisa e tatearam no escuro a procura da maçaneta. Mas ao invés de abrir, ela se virou para mim com os olhos arregalados.

- O que foi agora? - gemi irritado.

- A porta só abre pelo lado de fora!

_Oh, destino_...

_Te fode e me esquece!_

Acho que ficamos o intervalo quase inteiro trancados naquele cubículo, e pra completar lá era muito quente. Não quente no sentido excitante (apesar de eu estar agarrado na garota mais gata que eu conhecia), o lugar era quente mesmo.

Só tinha um pequeno buraco quase no teto que pelo menos não nos deixaria morrer de asfixia. Mas não mandava nem um ventinho sequer.

Fechei os olhos esfregando minha testa suada no pescoço da Sakura, não que eu estivesse fazendo de propósito. Eu não conseguia mecher as mãos.

Sua respiração quente e pesada me deixava com mais calor ainda, e eu acho que já estava ficando um pouco tonto.

Assoprei sua testa, tentando resfriá-la um pouco e recebi um leve sorriso pela tentativa.

Foi então que escutei passos se aproximando, seguido de uma rajada de vento gelado e, de repente, estavamos caídos no chão.

Pelo menos, ao contrário da outra vez, eu estava em cima dela apoiado pelos cotovelos. Eu estava feliz com a sensação do chão gelado que levei alguns intantes pra vez dezenas de cabeças olhando pra mim curiosamente.

Até o Itachi estava ali, parecendo se segurar pra não cair no chão dando risada.

Será que alguém acreditaria que eu nos tranquei ali com a melhor das intenções?

Não, é claro que não.

Eles nunca acreditam em mim.

Mais uma dessas e eu corto meus pulsos.

Cara, não acredito que eu disse isso!

* * *

_Muito obrigada pelas review, eu amei cada uma delas._

**KHTaisho** - Amei nossos altos papos prolongados pelo hábito de conversar em textos imensos! **#**você**entende**.

**daniela swan** - A cena do banheiro é a minha favorita \o/ Itachi seduzindo com secador na mão *0*

**Pamy** - Eu não sou nem doida de escrever uma fic com a Hinata com peitos pequenos, é uma blasfémia! Foi só uma garota aleatória da 5ª ou 6ª série.

**jeek-chan** - Respondi você por email, né? Sorry, memória de ameba xD

**Meirita-chan** - Que bom que te fiz rir \o/ meu mano me acha sem graça Ç.Ç nem fiquei com peninha do Sasuke-kun #apanha.

**Dai-cham** - Ahá, o seu eu tenho certeza de que respondi por email o/


End file.
